Undying Love
by Riku Panchico
Summary: Love... that's what they called it. Something unexplainable yet has many definitions. When you love someone... what more can you do to prove it? Rated M for later chappies XD pure EdxWin
1. The Air That I Breathe

**A/N: mkay this was stuck in my head and I just had to get this on here. Yah I'm in love with this pairing and ill be finishing my other fma story whenever I can! I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated that fic. But I promise I will get right back on it. But I just had to get this out of my imagination hope you love it and enjoy! 3 Edited by: no temamahuatl tecuani (my hideous beast) without you, I would not have this fic edited! -**

**Disclaimer: the pure genius Hiromu Arakawa owns it. I'm in love with her genius works.**

**Summary: Love… that's what they called it. Something unexplainable yet has many definitions. When you love someone… what more can you do to prove it? Rated M for "things" XD**

**Chapter 1: The Air That I Breathe**

She woke up to the sun shimmering in her room, falling upon her face. Oh, how the warmness feeling brought so much joy to her. The sun shined like a beautiful blonde haired beauty that always stayed close to her heart. He was the only reason that she could even function everyday. She was truly in love with this gorgeous creature that all she wanted was those lips of his on her to cure all the pain and suffering in her life. She then left her warm bed to start her daily day routine; eat and do mechanical work. Auto mail making was her specialty and her life until the day she died. She especially loved making a certain pair of mechanical arm and leg for a certain someone that she couldn't get out of her mind. He was always in her mind no matter how much she tried to push it away in denial. Just as she was lost in her train of thought, her grandmother knocked on the door.

"Winry, the Elric's are back!" her voice was filled with excitement.

As soon as this was heard Winry's heart filled with excitement but had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ed and al had no missions that they had to come across so they thought a visit home would put a smile on Winry's face. As the boys arrived they were happy to be home.

"Winry you here?" asked Ed.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite people." Winry had a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Winry! How are you?" Al jumped up in delight.

"Well, I've been working hard on Ed's new arm. I'm trying to improve some of the new features." She said with a slight smile.

"Same old Winry, always working on her machines." Ed grinned.

"You bet!" she gave another slight smile.

Oh, how she loved to look at him, her heart pounding in her chest just waiting to burst out. It was just then that Winry got a sharp pain running through her body and felt really nauseated. She then felt like passing out. Her mind started going blank and she started slipping into unconsciousness. She then fell to the floor with a thud.

"Winry!!" Ed and Al gasped full of concern.

"What's happening?! Winry! Winry?!" Ed screamed with panic filling in the entire room.

He then picked Winry up and brought her back to her room. He then laid her on the bed and sat with her until she would awaken.

"She hasn't been feeling well these past couple of days" Pinako told him as he sat with Winry.

"What do you mean? What's been going on?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure, could be anything really; stress, illness, lots of work, pain, lack of eating, etc… She just needs rest, don't worry too much." She walked out leaving Ed alone with Winry.

Hours went by and Ed was sitting in a chair by Winry's side. He never noticed how beautiful she looked when she slept. Ed always had feelings toward Winry but he could never admit it to anyone. He always pictured her everywhere and never stopped thinking about her, no matter where he was. He was madly in love with her and she was the air that he breathed. At first he didn't know if it was love, the feeling had never been there before, a loving sensation he felt towards her.

He then started stroking Winry's hair. He had no idea why he was doing it in the first place; it just came to him. It felt so soft and stroking that beautiful golden hair made him blush even more. Just then her eyes started opening. She could feel the touch of warm and gentle hands brushing through her hair. She didn't want it to stop.

"Edward? What happened?" she asked with concern.

"You passed out earlier. Are you okay?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I feel nauseated and weird. I don't know what's happening to me. I feel so weak." Her voice sounded quite faint.

"Relax Winry, you should keep resting until you feel better." He urged her by stroking her soft hair more gracefully.

She blushed at Ed's touch but wanted him to keep stroking her. She felt so comfortable whenever he touched her. All she could do was look at his beautiful golden eyes and his adorable face that kept staring at her. Both the blonde's started to blush a deep crimson red and tried to hide it from one another. They were both so clueless when it came to love.

**A/N: well how's that for a chapter? I hope it's good! I was determined to write a really good passionate story with huge fluff haha. This came to my mind and I'm still writing more chapters as we speak. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review. D they give me energy!! Haha. Love you wonderful amazing writers.**

**No flames please. Flames are for fires, not reviews haha. Until next time my pretties. **

**And now a review from my editor: no temamahuatl tecunani (my hideous beast) I love you my emo animal friend! 3**

_**It was awesome! Lol, maybe include more about Ed cause all I know is that he likes her and comes and goes and about Winry, you almost made them sound as brothers lol, other then that it's cute! Lol**_**.**


	2. This Burning Feeling

**(A/N: yay chapter 2! I'm excited. - I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter that I had posted. This will be another interesting piece that shall entertain you all. Hope you like!) Edited by: no temamahuatl tecuani (my hideous beast) I want to eat her babies' oo XD**

**Disclaimer: do not own fma. if I did I would be the happiest person in the world.**

**Chapter 2: This Burning Feeling**

Ed always felt this feeling towards Winry ever since he was a little boy, even as childhood friends, there was always so much more inside him that denied his love for her. Winry was feeling the same way. She knew that ever since she laid eyes upon his beautiful yellow hair and golden eyes that this feeling was wonderful. Every time he came around her, her heart would beat so fast feeling nervous of having the deepest urge to kiss him. Oh how she wanted him to be hers.

She looked up into his golden eyes for another time and blushed again at how worried he was looking while stroking her hair. She loved this feeling. It made her know she was safe and just loved his warm touch.

"Ed can you lie down with me?" she asked not wanting him to leave.

"Are you sure?" he started turning a little pink.

She nodded her head slightly showing approval and pulled his hand close to her, urging him to lie down with her. They both lay there as silence had filled the room.

"Remember when we were kids and did stuff like this?" she asked while turning towards him on the bed.

"Yeah of course. How could I forget, you always had to lie down with someone." He began turning pink again.

His heart had a burning feeling inside as if he just wanted her. Oh how he longed for her to just hold her delicate frame and to feel her soft skin against his. He mourned for this but he respected her more than anything. Was this feeling true love or lust?

"Hmm… yea I just always wanted someone by my side. You always made me feel protected Ed." She had actually confessed a feeling which surprised her deeply.

Ed was shocked to hear that she had said such a wonderful thing. He felt joy and extreme happiness filled his heart in such a long time.

"I'll always protect you Winry, you're my best friend and ill never let you down. You're the only reason I can breathe Winry." He confessed and was as well surprised to be blurting out his thoughts. Some things are better to be told then kept inside.

She then sat on the bed and looked straight into his eyes getting that burning feeling that she loved so much. Her heart was just beating inside her caved hole she called a chest. She wanted him…entire being and all.

"Do you really mean that Edward?" she questioned and kept staring at his luscious orbs.

He gave her a simple nod knowing of the approval. She gave him a smile and put her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating in a pleasant pace. Oh how she loved to hear his beautiful heartbeat. He was curious to know what she was doing. His nerves got the better of him and he couldn't control it. He loved her hand there. Her touch made everything feel pleasant. They looked each other in the eyes, their faces so close to each other. Then the urges came and all of a sudden their lips met passionately never letting each other go. They kissed each other with such passion that they didn't even want to breathe, they only wanted their lips. They broke apart for air but kept kissing what felt like was eternity, never wanting the moment to fade. Oh how this passion gave them such cravings. Now they both truly understood what this burning sensation was… it was true love.

**(A/N: well, how was this piece? Sorry if this one seems shorter. I tried to make it as good as I could. My next one will be longer… trust me. XD I hope you all are enjoying my lovely little number. My next chapter will have more "appropriate rated M" if you know what I mean wink, wink grins ;P please review… and ill… ummm... give you a cookie! XD until we meet again my pretties.) **

**A review from my editor: no temamahuatl tecuani (my hideous beast):**

_**Lol, the ending is sooo passionate lol I love it lol! Its like lol nvm, all im saying is that it sounds soooo real lol.**_


	3. I'll Give You Everything, My All

**(A/N: hello! Welcome to Chapter 3! In this one you will be mostly entertained. grins this piece made my editor "excited" when I had her read my draft haha. I also got "excited" by writing it shrugs oh well I'm the author, I can do what I want lol. Well I don't want to make this author note long… please enjoy this pleasurable chapter.) Edited by No temamahuatl tecuani my hideous beast. ILY!**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own fma. But I do want to marry Hiromu Arakawa. A girl can dream right?**

**Chapter 3: I'll give you everything I'll give you my all…**

Love can't be defined but it surely can be expressed. Oh how their love was so strong and different. Ed and Winry were still kissing and they never wanted to stop. Ed caressed Winry's petit frame and loved how delicate and fragile she was. He buried his head on her shoulders and loved to nuzzle her. Her skin was as white as snow but he loved her pale skin against his.

"I love you Winry." Ed felt so good to finally say that after all those years.

"I love you too Ed." She kissed his cheek and nuzzled him more.

They were both so happy that they had finally confessed their love for each other. It gave off a pleasant and loving feeling because nothing was bottled in anymore.

"Ed, I'm willing to give you my all… if you'll have me. You mean everything to me and I love you so much." Winry felt embarrassed to say so she started to blush a huge crimson red color.

"Only if you are ready and want to" he cupped her chin up to him kissing her face.

Their hearts beated fast as they inched closer tongue and all exploring each others mouth, tasting each other to capture the sweet taste of one another. He slowly and gently took off her black pajama pants and carefully pulled off the t-shirt she wore as she lifted her hands up to allow him to take it off. She then pulled off his black tank top that showed his beautiful bicep muscular body. She blushed at how gorgeous he was and she just wanted to melt in his arms. She unzipped his black pants and let them fall to the floor. He unbuttoned her bra and she slipped her underwear off. She was truly exposed. She was simply beautiful and looked like an elegant goddess or some kind of heavenly being bathed in only moonlight. He pulled down his boxers and was exposed to her as well. He was truly a God in her eyes and was just so damn gorgeous with that beautiful figure of his.

They both kissed passionately falling onto the bed never letting each other go. He lay on top of her looking into those gorgeous blue eyes that he went crazy over. She was scared and shy as he was nervous and excited. She nodded her head knowing that she was ready. Her legs opened apart and Edward had entered her body. Oh how much pleasure would begin to take over her.

She gave him her all… body, mind, and soul. As soon as he entered her she felt the huge connecting feeling inside. It felt like they had become one. Oh the pure pleasure she felt. Her heart was beating, beating so fast as they moved throughout each other's body. His rhythm on top of her was truly amazing. He kissed her neck wanting her. She begged for more never wanting this feeling to end. They kept kissing passionately, their bodies tingling in every way possible. She did feel pain because she had never done this before but this pain did not matter to her. As long as she had Ed inside her, she was truly happy.

"I love you Winry" he caressed her face close to him kissing every inch of her face.

"I love you too Ed, so much." She smiled, her clit starting to get wet from all the lovely tingling sensations.

Ed started to kiss her all over her body kissing every delicate; fragile part of her body. He started to make her moan as he teased with her nipples that he kissed, pinched, and nibbled on. This truly pleased her greatly. She was getting very wet and moaned even more begging for him. He began to make his way down to her tingling clit and licked the wet juices that tasted oh so enjoyous. This was something she enjoyed… having him taste her. She gave pleasurable moans that begged for more of his tongue. He had granted her wish and loved her pleasant taste so much that he could not describe it. He just wanted to savor the taste in his mouth. When he stopped, she kissed his neck urging him to re-enter her body once again. He gave her a smile and they continued their pleasurable experiences.

Hours went by and they had lain down next to each other cuddling. Winry laid on his muscular figure leaning closer to him to savor his smell. She loved being in his arms because she felt protected and safe knowing that he was there. She loved the feeling of his muscular body against hers. It just made her even more excited inside that tingling clit of hers. Unconsciousness had started to take over her but she wanted to stay up with Ed and just cuddle. Ed was stroking her blonde hair and Winry never wanted to let go of the man she was holding. They both grew tired from the day's events and lying there just felt so good.

"Ed, I just want you to know that I love you so much and that I'm glad that you were always there with me. I always loved you… always." Winry smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I've always loved you too Winry. You made me happy whenever I was sad and I love your smile. It just makes me melt. I always will love you Winry, ever since the day we met when we were kids." Ed blushed and leaned in to kiss her lips.

She blushed and smiled hugging him even tighter. She then felt everything slipping away as she fell into a deep sleep in the arms of the man she loved. Ed kissed the top of her head and stroked her cheek. She was truly beautiful when she slept. Ed was feeling tired but wanted to just hold Winry and never let her go. He felt everything slipping away once he got comfortable letting peaceful sleep take over him next to the only woman he ever loved in his entire life. When you love someone… giving them your all is the only medicine that can heal your pain.

**(A/N: haha wow I still can't believe I wrote this piece. oo it's amazing to believe that a virgin like me could write such things lol. I think it's from all the bandslash man haha. But maybe ill write some good yaoi fics yus? Who wouldn't get "excited" from writing this? XD Please review and I hope you also get "excited" when you read it. D much love! 3)**

**Review from no temamahuatl tecuani (my hideous beast) :**

_**I loved it!! Lol, it made me feel "excited" man! Hold on let me catch my breath lol. Yeah… it was awesome! Lol. **_

**(A.N. oh I bet it did my precious sex toy XD o.o umm… yeah…. Review pweese! Hope you lurved it! Ill be having more of these lovely type of chapters in the future so do not fear I am here to save your life! Fare thee well!)**


	4. I Miss You

(A

**(A.N. So far you have made it to chapter 4. Congratulations. I say this deserves you an internet cookie! Yes…. Good… lol. This piece came just right out of me because it was on my mind for some reason and I also got some inspiration from this one fic I read that had just a bunch of drabbles. It was purely amazing. Anyways on with the story!**

**Edited by: no temamahuatl tecuani (my hideous beast) you will always be my imaginary sex partner! XD I can dream right?**

**Disclaimer: if I did own fma I wouldn't be writing fics now would I?! Yes… think about that eh?! XD**

**Chapter 4: I Miss You**

Winry awoke the next morning to find the bed empty on the other side. His warm touch had left her when all she wanted was for it to still be there. Winry then got out of bed and put on her usual black top and jeans. She really needed to get back to working on her newest auto mail for her very special someone. She always wanted to keep improving it every time he would always come back to fix it because she didn't want it to always keep breaking whenever he was in troublesome situations. She opened up her trusty notebook that she always sketched ideas of a mechanical arm and leg then jotted notes on the side of her artwork. She was gathered in her thoughts when her dog Den surprised her by barking out of nowhere and started jumping.

"Den! Bad girl, you scared me! Don't do that you silly dog!" Winry yelled as her heart started skipping beats from the shock.

Den just wagged her tail and pulled on the bottom of her pant leg.

"What's wrong girl?" Winry petted the dog a couple times until Den suddenly ran off and Winry followed. She then had to run into a quick pace to keep up with Den and when she finally got to the oak tree she found something sitting there. It was what looked like a red cloth that looked very familiar to her. When she turned it around it was Ed's. She recognized the symbol on the back that it was his right away. He had left it there and she pulled it close to her nose to breathe in the wonder scent of the man who had completed her. Oh how she longed to have him inside of her again as he was last night. Just thinking about it made her heart jump and she started to feel tingly into her crotch area as she remembered the occurrences of the previous night. She loved the way he thrusted himself into her fragile body and the movements made her have the most incredible sex experience ever. He was her first and only one who she would share this lovely encounter with. She held the jacket up to her heart; missing the only man she gave her whole heart to. She missed him so much and wanted his presence to be around her. She wanted to be held into his warm embrace again and just kiss him to make time stand still so she could let the moment between them last forever. She missed him too much, wanting to cry because his absence made her feel lonely. She felt cold from the cold chilly breeze rushing by so she put on Ed's jacket and motioned Den towards her while walking back to her house in the distance. Winry had many good memories at that oak tree. It was the oak tree where Ed had once promised to marry her when they were only kids. She smiled at the memory dancing in her head.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Edward Elric what are we doing it's cold and it's going to rain soon!" a little girl yelled holding her jacket close to her body, shivering.**_

"_**Not until you marry me Winry Rockbell!" Ed blushed holding her hand.**_

_**Winry was speechless. **_

"_**Why would you want to marry me in the first place?" Winry got curious and could hear the thunder roaring in the distance.**_

"_**Well, you're an amazing girl Winry, and I want to kiss you whenever I want to!" Ed blurted out while turning a huge color of crimson red that flushed his cheeks.**_

_**Winry smiled at how red he was getting.**_

"_**Fine then Mr. Elric, I'll hold you to your promise." She hugged him and they both turned a bright reddish color in their cheeks.**_

_**She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand as the rain clouds started to form and fall down on their little bodies. They ran through the rain back to Winry's house and Winry kissed him on the cheek.**_

"_**I'll always keep my promise Winry." Ed hugged her and ran back to his house.**_

_**She watched his small figure running into the rain across the distance until he disappeared within it. She was happy at the promise they kept to each other on that rainy day.**_

_**End Flashback**_

She arrived back in the house with Den right beside her. The jacket was a bit big on her. She was amazed that Ed was getting taller **(A.N. LMAO I couldn't resist! XD)** but she loved the jacket on her. She petted Den again and then fed her, her favorite dog mix. Den was delighted to have her favorite dog mix and brushed her cheek on Winry's legs, nuzzling her in a "thank you." As Winry walked out of the kitchen she felt something poking at her in the pocket of Ed's jacket. She digged her hand into the pocket and found a piece of paper in it. She unfolded it and read the familiar handwriting she knew so well.

_**Winry, sorry I didn't wake you earlier. You just looked so peaceful when you were sleeping. But I did leave behind my jacket for you if you found it but knowing you, I know you did. Al and I had to report back to central but don't worry! We will be home at sunset today. I'm sorry if I worried you. See you later today and I promise I'll make it up to you.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Edward**_

_**p.s. I love you and I miss you.**_

**(A.N. Well? Lol let me know what you think! I hope this one was mkay. Anyways please review and ill love you forever! They give me the energy I need to continue my writing. Btw I may be writing a drabble fic since I'm inspired by Maggie's Revenge story "Bits and Pieces" READ IT! It is amazing!! She is such a good writer. I am inspired by her to write fic! Yes feel honored. D until next time lovelies! My next chap will be even more interesting. ;P **

**Review from no temamahuatl tecuani (my hideous beast):**

_**The flashback was soooo cute!! Lol. I loved it!! .**_

**Omgsh now im being reminded of "All my loving" by the beatles. I think ill probably have a chapter about one of their songs or just the title of one of my chaps. - until next time my pretties.**


	5. When Sunsets Arrive

**(A.N. ello ello! Omg! Chapter 5! Haha. I'm amazed at how I've gotten back into writing fic again. It's a wonderful feeling and I am proud! Yes proud! Lol. Anyways yes… you have made it to chapter 5 of this lovely little number. I hope you enjoy and I will have very "interesting" later chappies soon for you all. So sorry if I make delays… but sadly I have a life away from fic. It's called lazy town.)**

**Edited by: no temamahuatl tecuani (my hideous beast) you rock my muffins!**

**Disclaimer: if it was mine… things would be really interesting with this imagination that I have. XD. Hiromu Arakawa pwns okay?!**

**Chapter 5: When Sunsets Arrive**

Winry wanted to cry from seeing that Ed had missed her just like she had missed him. She could feel the tears start to drop and she clutched the note to her heart. She couldn't wait for sunset to arrive so she could feel his loving embrace again. Time was going so slow in her mind as she looked at the clock reading 11:00 a.m. She had to wait until 6:00 p.m. for the sun to set. She didn't know what to do to let time go by faster. She put the note away into her room and put it into her secret box that she stashed under her bed. She put all of her special memories in there. She loved to savor anything that was most important to her. She looked out the window watching the sun glisten in her face getting impatient of waiting for hours to go by. She then started to kill time by working on Ed's special auto mail to make it stronger and more useful for the man she loved.

She then changed into her work clothes and went into her workroom to let the day go by her. Pinako passed by watching the young girl working carefully on her creation grinning at how determined she was to make it right. She knew that Winry always wanted to please Ed but Pinako knew that him seeing Winry's beautiful smiling face was enough for anyone.

--

Ed and Al were in Central city waiting in Colonel Mustang's office awaiting for him to give them another lecture of killing someone on a mission again. Ed got really bored of these lectures and just wanted to get back to being with Winry. He felt bad about leaving without saying goodbye but he had to complete his missions first to find a way to make things right again. He couldn't risk her getting hurt for his stupid actions and it was too risky with all the enemies that wanted him dead. He kept thinking about the previous night before blushing at remembering the most pleasurable experiences he had ever had in a lifetime. He loved Winry's soft lips on him when they pressed together giving the most delicate kisses that he loved so much. When he explored inside her, he wanted to cum so badly to her and surprisingly he did because his body was just so excited and awaited an exploration of all the wonderful feelings they had felt. He promised he would make it up to her when he returned back and that was a promise he would intend to keep, just like the promise he made a long time ago to marry her.

He ached for sunset to come and to leave this office. During his train of thought Colonel Roy Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked into the room giving Ed and Al a salute greeting.

"Ah, I see you're in good shape Fullmetal" Roy gave Ed a grin as he sat down in his chair at his desk.

Riza bowed at Ed and Al saying hello, standing next to the man she would serve until his dying day to become Fuhrer.

"You bet, so what did you need to see us about Colonel?" Ed gave Roy a cocky smirk while fidgeting in his chair.

"Hmm… I see you've been causing much trouble on your travels. Why am I not surprised?" Roy looked at all the filed reports Ed had left from their previous missions.

"Hey, were only trying to regain what we have lost, so get off my back! I need to be getting somewhere and I've wanted some time off" Ed fumed.

Roy just loved to mess around with him for his own amusement. He smirked at the thought of setting Ed off every time they had these meetings. The clock read 4:00 p.m. in the afternoon and Ed just wanted to run out of the office and get on a fast train as soon as possible.

"Fine, I'll give you some time off but just promise me next time that you'll behave like a good doggie on its leash." Roy smirked with amusement.

Ed gave Roy a firing glare ready to kill him at any moment.

"Edward, how is Winry doing lately?" Riza questioned breaking Ed and Roy's feud.

"She's well. I'm going back to see her again which reminds me that we have to be going soon." Ed stood up with Al beside him.

"I see, then we won't keep you anymore from not seeing your girlfriend Fullmetal. We will call you and let you know when to come back and have use for you." Roy smirked while waving his hand, dismissing them from the office.

Al gave a simple bow to both Roy and Riza while Ed stormed out of the office like usual whenever Roy would piss him off.

"I'm glad we have time off with Winry and Pinako." Al gave a smile to his older brother.

"Yeah me too Al. Come on, we need to get to the train station. Let's run!" Ed yelled while running in a quick pace towards Central Train Station.

The boys received their tickets and boarded the 4:30 p.m. train back to Resembool and would be arriving at around 5:45 p.m., just around the time he told Winry he would be back. He could not wait to see her smiling face and just kiss her with all his being. His excitement got the better of him and Al just kept smiling at his older brother knowing of what or **"who"** he was thinking about.

Winry was sitting in her room writing down any possible notes she could make that still bobbled in her head. When she finished jotting down her ideas, she looked at her clock. It had read 5:00 in the evening and she needed to get ready. She closed her book and put it with all her other secret treasures and decided to take a nice long hot shower. Those were her favorite, **(A.N. And Mine! XD)** having to feel the nice relaxing hot water soak her skin, drowning all the omens that filled her. She then rinsed her hair using her favorite shampoo and conditioner. She wished Ed could be with her, showering together while making sweet passionate love in the relaxing warm water. She blushed thinking about Ed and started to cleanse herself once again. She didn't want to leave this relaxing feeling and now she wondered how it would feel with both feelings coming together would be pure pleasure like an everlasting fantasy coming into reality.

She felt another tingle run through her body getting excited about the thought. She then took a last rinse in the exotic shower and put a towel around her naked figure. She walked to her room and decided to wear her usual black tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Winry then dried her hair and brushed through it several times feeling ever so relaxed from the hot waters touch. She looked at the clock every second and it had only been 30 minutes that she was in the shower. At least she let the time pass by. She then lied down on her bed looking at the ceiling trying to make out any kinds of pictures that dwelled in the ceiling. She had always done this since she was younger; it was just an old habit that interested her when she was bored. **(A.N. it always fascinated me. I am such a bored little soul XD)**

She then closed her eyes to relax them and all she kept seeing was Ed. His cute smile, his intoxicating gold eyes, and that beautiful godlike body just made her want to melt into him every second enjoying this lustful feeling. She got up out of bed and rushed to her balcony to await for them to arrive on the dirt path road to her house. She just stared off into the distance awaiting for the sun to start going down.

Ed and Al had finally arrived back into Resembool. It was 5:45 p.m. and they were glad to be back. The boys then made their way onto the dirt path road heading to the Rockbell house that awaited for their arrival.

Ed smiled looking beyond to the house that he could actually call home. Winry looked beyond the sunset and could see the figure of the blonde haired boy far off in the distance. Her heart jumped as his figure came closer and with that, she ran out of her room, down the stairs, and out the door. The day was ending and she ran as fast as she could just to be in Ed's arms again. Ed gave her the most adorable smile since he saw she was wearing his jacket which made him even happier. She ran into his arms, making him stumble backwards from the hard impact. She hugged him so tight, never letting him go.

"Your back." She mumbled into his shoulder crying tears of happiness.

He held her close to him loving the feeling of her soft skin, petting her soft silky blonde hair.

"Yeah… I am… I'm sorry for making you sad." He stroked her hair blushing at how cute she looked in his jacket.

She jumped in his arms, surprising him as he fell backwards and they landed on the grass. She was on top of him and she gave him the most passionate kiss on his lips. He begged for more and deepened the kiss never wanting to leave her enticing mouth. Al had left the two alone when he saw what was happening and decided to help Pinako around the house, giving the teens alone time together.

"You owe me remember?" Winry purred kissing his lovely neck line.

He then rolled over on top of her, holding her waist and giving her kisses back.

"Indeed I do. So what shall we do?" Ed snuggled closer caressing her body on his slightly. He loved their bodies entwining each other so softly.

Winry had to think of what would please her enough. She then got a huge smirk on her face. She had a few tricks up her sleeve she could think of in the process.

**(A.N. Well this one is uberly long. Lol oh well. I'm an author with chapter needs and don't even count the words lol. XD I hope you all enjoyed this little number. I was so proud of putting Roy and Riza in there. Omg my perverted mind is getting so many ideas for lemony chappies. I have many ideas! XD horray for my friends for helping me in biology! Ill try to post chapter 6 as soon as I can. I just need to finish writing it. Lol. I'm sorry that school catches up with me and I want to beat it with a stick! OMG IM SOO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY ON THIS ONE!! I got my editor addicted to Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series and she's HOOKED. I mean who can blame her? That book is pure genius. Check it out sometime! Please review and let me know what you think. Love you all! 3**

**Review from no temamahuatl tecuani (my hideous beast):**

_**LMAO sorry about me taking forever editing this one! School is sooo lame and I got addicted to Meyer's books lol. (Thanks to you!) Anyway I wanna know what happens next! Come on Hurry up!! Lol. **_

**(A.N. yeah you know she likes it XD. Until next time lovelies!) **


End file.
